Outtakes from Falling
by Frogie48
Summary: These will be outtakes from Falling. Most likely from Edward's POV but possibly from other characters as well.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Edward Outtake #1-**

**This takes place after the third dance class.**

We had shaken and shimmied all night. Bella was so sexy. Every move, every smile and every twinkle in her eyes took my breath away. She had a grace about her that came through in every thing she did. I know that I will never love anyone the way I love her. Our dance classes had brought us together in a way I didn't expect. I figured we'd get to know each other better and feel more comfortable but I never expected to WANT her the way I do after every lesson. After the first night we practically tore each others clothes off and fucked, there was no other way to describe it, against her car. Last week we almost made it all the way in the house. I don't think we even closed the door before I took her on her washing machine. Tonight, well my body was aching for her. I would be perfectly happy pulling her into one of the bathrooms here but she deserved better than that. I honestly didn't know if I'd make it the whole ten minute drive back to her house without touching her.

During the walk back to her car I felt like a live wire. I was achingly hard for most of our class and now my cock was throbbing for relief. Bella thought she was funny when she brushed her hand against it before walking to her side of the car. As soon as she pushed the button to unlock the doors I grabbed her and kissed her while I pulled open the back door. She looked at me in question so I pressed against her and growled – "Get in." She gasped and bit her lip. I fucking loved when she did that. I pushed my hand up her tight little tank top and squeezed her tits. She had a great rack. Perfectly round and full but not too big. She was so small that big boobs would have looked odd. She moaned when I pinched her perfect pink nipples. She backed up and climbed into the car. I followed her and pulled her tight, sexy pants down as I went. She was crawling into the car with her bare ass in my face. I couldn't help but nip at it. She squealed. "Edward! No biting!" She giggled.

"Can't help it." I pulled her back against my chest and pushed her top up over her full breasts plucking at her nipples. I used one hand to push her pants down farther and the other to keep punishing her tits. Once her pants were past her knees I cupped her pussy and swept my fingers in between her folds. She was completely soaked. He mouth fell open and formed a small "o" when I thrust two fingers into her quickly. I was having a hard time keeping from grinding my erection against her back so I pulled my fingers out and whispered in her ear- "Put your hands on the console and straddle my knees." Her breath caught.

"Oh God." She quickly pulled her pants completely off one foot and leaned forward. She had gotten to her knees so all I had to do was pull down my shorts and thrust forward. In one hard thrust I was completely sheathed inside her. We both moaned at the sensation. She pushed back against me and begged "Please move!"

I started a rapid rhythm and kept it up for a while. She was begging for her orgasm. I reached around her and drew circles on her clit, causing her to call out, "Shit, Fuck, Edward. Shit!"

She was so fucking sexy. "Oh God, Baby! Are you close?" I was going to lose it and I needed her to get there first.

"Yes! So close! Just a little more!" So I gave her more.

I pounded into her as I pinched both her nipple and her clit. She screamed and began clinching around me. As she squeezed my cock with her orgasm I lost it. "OH GOD, Baby I'm Coming!" I slammed into her once more and shot stream after stream of cum into her. We collapsed against the back seat.

"Oh…My….God!" She said between panting breaths.

"Yeah, exactly." I agreed. "That was fucking hot!"

I helped her right her clothes before we got in the front seat and I drove her car to her house. When we got out I had the overwhelming need to ask her to move in with me. I just didn't want to have to leave her ever again. I choked it down and kissed her good night before getting in my car and thinking about her all the way home.

**That is my first Edward point of view ever. Leave me a review please!**


End file.
